This invention relates generally to audio equipment and, more particularly, to heavy-duty radios.
It is well known that audio equipment, such as portable radios, are taken to construction sites, so that the construction workers can listen to music, talk shows, etc., while working. However, the audio equipment may be destroyed at the jobsite because tools may be dropped on them. Similarly, the equipment may fall from a table, etc., resulting in damage thereto.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an audio equipment that can withstand the rigors of a jobsite.
Furthermore, because construction workers have different cordless power tools, it would be beneficial if the audio equipment would receive the rechargeable battery packs used with the power tools in order to charge the battery packs and/or power the audio equipment.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved audio equipment is employed. The audio equipment includes a housing, audio circuitry installed within the housing, and at least one protective covering, shell or bar flexibly connected to the housing. Preferably, a handle may be attached to the protective covering.
Further disclosed is a method for charging a battery pack comprising the steps of providing an audio equipment component having a power supply, a radio circuit connected to the power supply and a charger connected to the power supply, disposing the battery pack in the charger, providing power to the battery pack for recharging, and removing the battery pack from the charger. The battery pack can then be inserted into a power tool.
Additional features and benefits of the present invention are described, and will be apparent from, the accompanying drawings and the detailed description below.